Review:6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle/King of Nynrah
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}} ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: 13:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC)}}| What do you think of this set? Excellent *snort* Pretty good, but needs some improvements. In the middle. This sucks! I'm disappointed. Welcome to my review of 6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle! This is my first Avengers set (but second Marvel set) and here I'll be looking at the features, ups and downs of this set. Read on! The box 6865boxkon.JPG|The front SAM 0027.JPG|The back The box is nice and well-presented, showing Captain America lobbing his shield at the alien glider while dodging the flick-fire missiles on his Avenging Cycle. The front has a cartoon of the four main Avengers in LEGO style, while the back shows their real movie appearances. The Avengers logo is in the bottom-left hand corner of the front boxart, showing the buyer that the set is taken from a scene in the movie. There's nothing special about the instructions that hasn't already been covered in my review of 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown. No mini-comic comes in this set. :( Parts and Minifigures 6865parts.JPG|All parts included in this set. Note the sticker sheet. SAM 0029.JPG|From left to right: Cap, the Foot Soldier and the General. There's quite a nice selection of parts here, and two exclusive minifigures: Cap and the General. Unfortunately there's no printed parts apart from the minifigures and Cap's shield, everything else uses stickers for decoration. The set SAM 0030.JPG|The Avenging Cycle 6865turret.JPG|The alien turret 6865glider.JPG|The alien glider 6865gliderhalf.JPG|Inside the glider (back) 6865comp.JPG|The complete set SAM 0039.JPG|Captain America, driving down a destroyed street in New York, spots the glider. Capjump.JPG|Cap decides to propel himself out of his motorcycle and towards the glider... Capsmash.JPG|...and lands on it, smashing down his shield, cutting through machinery and knocking the general out cold. Capturret.JPG|Turning to his right, he notices the alien turret Capshot.JPG|Oh dear. Should have brought a bigger shield. Capbikerace.JPG|Next time: the great Super Heroes motorcycle race! (Just kidding.) The Avenging Cycle: The Cycle is dark red and has headlights, grills, stickers and a clip on the back to hold Cap's shield. Unfortunately, it doesn't have stands connected inside to hold it up by itself when you're not playing with it, unlike some other motorbikes (Catwoman's, City Police). So it's hard to get it to stand up by itself. The turret: The turret is okay, and is manned by the Foot Soldier. It has a trans-purple-headed flick-fire missile launcher, which is set at an angle of around 45°. It can extend upward to an angle of 90°, but that's about it. Also there's no controls to fire said missile... maybe it's motion-sensitive, or the foot soldier actually has to physically flick the missile (I don't know, at the time of publishing the film isn't out yet, so anything could happen!) :P The glider: The glider has three main stickers (one on the front, the other two on the wings), two purple jets on the back and another flick-fire missile hidden underneath, which you can't actually flick unless you turn it upside down. Each wing is backed up by a pair of golden Ninjago blades, and the wings can be moved up and down along with the front panel. But again, no controls to fly it... maybe these aliens are telekinetic and control their machinery with their minds? Who knows. The general seems to have at least one hand occupied with carrying that laser gun, anyway. Conclusion Overall, I'm a little disappointed with this set. It's not really worth the £12 I had to pay and the inclusion of stickers and lack of detail isn't great. The minifigures are good though. It'll be interesting comparing this set to the actual turrets and gliders when I see the movie soon. I'd give it a 5/10. Until the next time! Category:User reviews Category:Super Heroes Reviews